Block-based image processing operations may be useful in processing image data. For example, convolution and correlation operations may be useful for performing image filtering, such as BOX, Gaussian, edge detection, Laplacian, down-sampling, mean, high/low pass, correlation, and the like. These operations may typically be performed by shader processors of a graphics processing unit (GPU).